


The Bleeding Heart

by Riuka_Wolf



Series: Orthjolf's Tales [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Castle Volkihar (Elder Scrolls), Character Death, Dawnguard, Dawnguard DLC (Elder Scrolls), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Extremely slow romance, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Orthjolf Acts like A Little Bitch, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Redemption, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Torture, Trust Issues, Vampires, Verbal Abuse, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riuka_Wolf/pseuds/Riuka_Wolf
Summary: This is basically about how Orthjolf escapes Castle Volkihar but inevitably ends up back in the Dawnguard's possesion, but they don't kill him.~ Orthjolf could sense it. The uneasiness in the air as he suddenly lost his appetite. Vingalmo shoots him a confused glance as the usually abrasive Nord stands and rushes to where Harkon's quarters are located. Vingalmo brushes off the sudden action, not really caring what Orthjolf is doing at the moment. Orthjolf hurriedly bursts into Harkon's quarters as his skin crawls and he feels an unbearable chill rush up his spine. But Harkon is not here, and Orthjolf has little time to question where he may be as he hears the doors to Castle Volkihar slam open. ~
Relationships: Orthjolf/Celann (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Orthjolf's Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168493
Kudos: 4





	1. Castle Under Siege

Orthjolf could sense it. The uneasiness in the air as he suddenly lost his appetite. Vingalmo shoots him a confused glance as the usually abrasive Nord stands and rushes to where Harkon's quarters are located. Vingalmo brushes off the sudden action, not really caring what Orthjolf is doing at the moment. Orthjolf hurriedly bursts into Harkon's quarters as his skin crawls and he feels an unbearable chill rush up his spine. But Harkon is not here, and Orthjolf has little time to question where he may be as he hears the doors to Castle Volkihar slam open. Orthjolf spins around and darts back out into the main hall, watching as Dawnguard Hunter's flood into the castle and begin slaughtering the vampires below. Orthjolf is momentarily stunned at the bloodshed below, but is quickly pulled back to reality when a steel bolt flies past his face, narrowly missing him. Orthjolf bolts down the stairs and begins engaging in the fight. He uses his ax as best he can, but it is eventually sent flying from his hand as turns on his heels and runs. He darts into the alchemy room with heavy breaths, twisting and turning through the castle's corridors until he runs into a very startled and worried Ronthil. The Bosmer expects Orthjolf to use him as a distraction or a shield, but is surprised when Orthjolf grabs his wrist and pulls him through a door leading to the basement of the castle. He practically jumps down the staircase as he runs past the thrall master and into a different room with Ronthil in toe. He hurriedly pulls back a wooden case to reveal a hidden passageway, ushering Ronthil inside as he quickly follows behind. The two of them make their way through the secret passage to the outside of the castle.

"Ronthil, you know how to turn into a bat, correct!?" Orthjolf asks as he scans their surroundings.

Ronthil glances up and squeaks out a response. "I'm... a bit inexperienced..."

"I don't care! Can you do it or not!?" Orthjolf snaps as he turns to look at Ronthil.

"Yes, I can." Ronthil answers rather meekly. Orthjolf opens his mouth to speak, a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. His feelings are short lived, however, when Serana and the Dragonborn emerge a few yards away. Orthjolf stares at them as a sudden dread fills him. Serana and the Dragonborn slowly approach as Ronthil darts behind Orthjolf like a frightened child, though Orthjolf also wants desperately to run to safety. They stop a good few feet away from the two as Orthjolf grits his teeth, waiting for a another sudden fight.

"NOW, RONTHIL, FLY!" Orthjolf suddenly yells as he turns into a bat and flaps his wings vehemently. Ronthil, though a bit startled, quickly turns into a bat as well and follows Orthjolf through the sky as the two of them fly off. Serana, the Dragonborn, and the rest off the Dawnguard watch as the two vampires escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a very interesting turn of events. Don't worry, I plan to run this series for quite a while, though it will focus mainly on Orthjolf and his redemption/romance arc.


	2. Fort Dawnguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dawnguard discuss what to do next.  
> Meanwhile, Orthjolf makes a very selfless decision.

Ryder stands in the center of Fort Dawnguard with Isran and Serana as they discuss how to handle Orthjolf and Ronthil's escape.

"I say we track them down and slaughter them both. How about that for a plan?" Isran says as Serana rolls her eyes.

"I'm fine with you killing Orthjolf, but I think you should at least try to spare or cure Ronthil. He's softer than most of Clan Volkihar was, so killing him seems heartless, don't you think, Isran?" Ryder says as he paces back and forth.

"I agree with Ryder. You gave me a chance, and look how I turned out." Serana chimes in, motioning to herself and feigning an innocent smile. Isran scowls and lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"... I'll think about it. For now, we need to find out where they went." Isran finally says as he walks away to scan his map for any possible places the two rogue vampires could be hiding.

Ryder and Serana head to the back of the fort, where Gunmar and Sorine are working. Surprisingly, Celann is there as well, helping Agmaer with his aim. Serana walks over to where Bran and Sceolang are laying idly to give them many head pats and belly rubs. Ryder sits on the dirt and watches Agmaer take aim at one of the targets with his crossbow, hitting the second innermost ring. Agmaer lets out a sigh as Celann pats him on the back.

"That's all right, lad. It just takes practice. You keep working at it while I go take a break." Celann says as he walks over to Ryder and sits down next to him.

"So, how do you feel about Orthjolf and Ronthil escaping?" He asks Celann, the Breton letting out a tired sigh.

"Well, it's not good, I'll tell you that. Aren't you worried at all? You seem rather calm about this situation." Celann says as he watches Agmaer load another steel bolt to fire at the target.

"Actually, I have a feeling those two might end up like Serana. It might just be wishful thinking, but something in my gut is telling me those two aren't all that bad. Just, ah... don't tell Isran." Ryder says as Celann gives him a questioning glance.

"Alright, I won't say anything. If we need to though, we will kill them." Celann says as he slowly stands.

"I know. But when we do find them again, something unexpected is definitely going to happen, I can feel it." Ryder says as he rises as well.

"Orthjolf, where are we going?" Ronthil asks quietly as they walk, seemingly aimlessly, through the forest.

"Somewhere safe." Is all Orthjolf says as he goes silent again. When Orthjolf finally stops walking, Ronthil is the one to feel sudden dread. The two of them stand in front of a large alter to Molag Bal, the statue looming menacingly over them. A booming voice cuts the silence like a knife, making both Orthjolf and Ronthil jump a bit.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO STEP FOOT NEAR MY DOMAIN!" The voice sneers, seemingly all around them as Ronthil cowers in place.

"My lord, please, we beg for your forgiveness." Orthjolf says uncharacteristically meek as he pulls Ronthil into a kneeling position beside him.

"YOU TWO TRAITORS DO NOT DESERVE MY FORGIVNESS, LEAST OF ALL YOU, ORTHJOLF! YOU COWARDLY WHELP!" Molag booms. Ronthil swears that he actually feels Orthjolf flinch at the harsh words.

"My lord, I..." Orthjolf is cut off mid sentence, however, when Molag Bal speaks again.

"Silence. You may not deserve my forgiveness, but I will give you a chance to earn it. Do as I say, and I will consider keeping you safe from the hunters who so swiftly slayed Harkon." Molag says as Orthjolf looks up to the sky with tired but hopeful eyes.

"It would be an honor to serve you, my lord. I will carry out all that you ask of me." Orthjolf says with a fake smile, trying his best to act charming.

"Good, then kill the weak Bosmer that stands beside you. Cull this weakling, and you will slowly work your way into my favor again." Molag Bal sneers.

Ronthil turns to Orthjolf, pleading for him not to carry out this vile task. Orthjolf is silent as he grabs Ronthil by the forearm and lowers his head to whisper in his ear. "Ronthil, if you value your life even a little, then run when I tell you, and don't stop until you find Serana."

Ronthil's face twists into one of confusion, but only for a second. He is quickly thrown a good few feet into the forest as Orthjolf shouts at him. "RUN, YOU IDIOT, FUCKING RUN!"

Ronthil runs so fast he practically leaves behind a trail of fire in his path. He does exactly what Orthjolf told him to, run until he find's Serana. Orthjolf, however, doesn't bother running as Molag Bal appears behind him and grabs him by the neck, lifting him into the air. Orthjolf almost gags when he sees the form of Molag Bal, unsure how to even describe what he sees. Molag Bal pulls Orthjolf's face close to his, hot breath wafting uncomfortably onto his face.

"How dare you, you miserable wretch." He growls into Orthjolf's face, a low and dangerous sound. "I'll enjoy breaking you, nice and slow. How lucky for you that I've been meaning to claim a new plaything." He mutters as he throws Orthjolf onto the ground. The action has Orthjolf reeling as his vision swims, and he is dragged to Molag Bal's plane of Oblivion, Coldharbour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit. Things won't end well for Orthjolf, or will they?
> 
> Also, Ryder is my Dragonborn OC. He is a custom race called a Lykaios and has beast blood for obvious reasons, making him a werewolf.
> 
> Sorry for the extremely short first chapter. This is my very first fic so I hope you guys like it so far.


	3. Molag Bal the Sadistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: If you are sensitive to topics such as detailed verbal, emotional, and physical abuse, I suggest you skip this chapter
> 
> This chapter is basically a lot of abusive behavior that Molag Bal applies to Orthjolf because he's Molag's new toy

Orthjolf must have lost consciousness when he was being dragged into Coldharbour, because he awakens in a room he is unfamiliar with. The room is pitch black, and Orthjolf is having a hard time seeing anything even with his heightened vampiric senses. That's when he feels it. His back burns as something lashes across his skin. He yelps out as he bites his lip and tries not to cry. He realizes that he's naked from the waist up, and his wrists are bound by chains attached to what he can only assume is a ceiling. Molag Bal must be the one who whipped him with... something, probably a chain.  
  


"I hope you're awake, pet. I have a fun night planned for us." Molag Bal sneers as he runs his ice cold claws down Orthjolf's sides, causing the vampire to shudder. Molag Bal slashes at his back, Orthjolf only letting out a faint cry of pain before forcing himself back into silence. Molag Bal lights a few wall sconces in the room, the light helping Orthjolf get a better look at where he is. He's definitely in Molag Bal's personal "entertainment" chamber. Torture devices line the wall, along with a few saucier items, such as paddles and a lot of rope. Molag Bal grabs a chainmail flog off one of the walls and brings his arm down all too quickly, the heavy metal making Orthjolf grunt in pain. That's definitely going to leave a bruise later. Molag Bal continues whipping the flog against Orthjolf's sides until they're a sicken shade of purple. Orthjolf feels like he might puke, but he knows lord Molag Bal is far from done with him. Molag Bal puts the flog pack in its place on the wall and looks over all his tools with a wicked grin. The Daedric prince grabs a simple wooden club and swings it into Orthjolf's stomach with brutish force. Orthjolf can feel the bile in his stomach rise up into his throat and past his lips, the vomit spilling out onto the stone floor. Molag Bal laughs as he give the club another good swing, Orthjolf unable to hold in his pained cry. Orthjolf's breathing is ragged as sweat makes his abused flesh shine.

"Oh come now, don't tell me you're at your limit already, pet." Molag Bal jeers as he sets the club down unceremoniously on the ground.

"Fuck... you!" Orthjolf spits back as he struggles to stay stone-faced through the slow torture.  
  


Molag Bal just gives him another cruel chuckle as he grabs the rope off it's place on the wall. He releases Orthjolf's wrists from their bindings and catches him by the waist before his body hits the ground. Molag Bal leads Orthjolf to a table and ties his wrists to it's wooden legs. Molag then reaches over and pulls a big wooden paddle out of it's place and holds it in front of Orthjolf's face.  
  
"How many licks do you think you deserve for being such a pathetic, traitorous boot-licker?" Molag Bal asks, his breath brushing against the back of Orthjolf's neck, making him shiver.  
  
"... I... I don't know..." Orthjolf knows there is no right answer. Molag Bal will just beat him until he gets bored of using him as his plaything. Molag grumbles as he rolls his shoulders back and grabs the hem of Orthjolf's pants, pulling them down and exposing the vampires bare ass and thighs. Orthjolf can feel the predatory gaze of Molag Bal as he ogles Orthjolf's backside. Orthjolf tells himself that it's no different than when Lord Harkon would gaze at him from afar, but Orthjolf still feels warm tears stinging his eyes. He can't stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks as the wooden paddle collides with his ghostly pale skin, a loud slap echoing in the torture chamber. Orthjolf's tears seemingly never stop as Molag Bal consistently brings the paddle down upon his soft cheeks and strong thighs, afraid his bones may break from the sheer force behind each blow.

By the time Molag Bal is done, Orthjolf had taken a total of 62 licks, his skin having gone from pale to almost red as a ruby. Orthjolf whimpers as his skin feels like it's being burned, wishing for the sweet release of death.

  
"Tch, you really do look like a true and proper whore. I believe I finally understand why Harkon decided to give you such a big position in his court. You were nothing but a mere bedwarmer to him. It does suit you though, being a vampire master's whore. Someone as pathetic as you shouldn't even deserve such a luxury, though." Molag Bal spits with a harsh tone as he drags his claws down Orthjolf's back. Orthjolf winces at the act as Molag continues to taunt and insult him.  
  
"Maybe I should go after that little Bosmer after I'm done with you, or maybe Harkon's daughter would make a better plaything instead." Molag says as he lays the palm of his claw on the flat of Orthjolf's back.

"Don't..." Orthjolf says, his voice tired and strained. He knows Serana and Ronthil don't deserve what he's being put through, but he's had it coming for a long time. Molag Bal laughs sadistically as he digs his claws into Orthjolf's back. "Then perhaps I should use you as my personal cocksleeve instead, though I doubt you could satisfy me sexually." Molag Bal says as he turns to grab a barbed flog and whips it across Orthjolf's thighs and back until he's crying out, voice becoming broken and raw. Molag raises his arm, but freezes when he senses immense power at his alter. He places the barbed flog back on the wall and turns to a pathetic looking Orthjolf, who's shoulders bounce with every sob. Blood trickles down his back and between his thighs, small droplets hitting the floor as they trickle down the length of his legs.  
  
"Shut up! You look positively unsightly when you cry." Molag Bal snaps as he unties Orthjolf's wrists and grabs the vampire by his neck, Orthjolf weakly grabbing Molag's wrist.  
  
"Now, it seems that the Dragonborn and his troublesome friends are at my alter. I'm unsure of what exactly they want from me, but whether I kill them or not is all on you. If you want me to spare them, then beg for it. Beg me to spare them like cattle begging for it's life, and I may consider." Molag says, his eyes piercing Orthjolf's golden ones. He grits his teeth and looks down at the ground as he pushes aside all of his pride and begs.  
  
" _Please, my lord. Please spare them. Use me however you like, instead._ " Orthjolf's voice is uncharacteristically quiet and soft. He sounds tired, no doubt from the endless hours of torture he endured. Molag Bal, however, is thoroughly unimpressed. He releases Orthjolf's body as he falls onto the cold stone surface with a soft thud.

"You truly are a worthless sack of flesh, Orthjolf. You can't even beg properly." Molag grumbles as he steps over the vampire's motionless body and out of the torture room. Orthjolf hopes that Molag finally kills him when he returns. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Orthjolf will be relinquished into safe hands in the next chapter.


	4. Dawnguard, The Saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, Ryder, Serana and Isran are here to save Orthjolf.  
> I wonder how they will react to Orthjolf's current condition, though?
> 
> Also, Florentius showing off his ability to commune with a literal god in this chapter. What a special boy.

"Ryder! Ryder, I have urgent news for you, my boy!" Florentius shouts to Ryder from down the hall, jogging to stand at the Dragonborn's side. The imperial huffs as he catches his breath from the seemingly small distance he ran.  
  


"Ryder, Arkay has informed me of the locations of two vampires. He has told me that they are the same rogue vampires that escaped Castle Volkihar the night of our raid." Florentius says with a proud puff of his chest. Ryder looks up from the ancient book he was reading and gives Florentius an amused smile.  
  


"All right, Florentius. Where does Arkay want us to go?" Ryder asks as he inspects his stock of steel and dwemer bolts, making sure he has enough for a fight with Orthjolf.  
  
"Well, the thing is, Arkay has told me that one vampire is outside, hiding in Dayspring Canyon at this very moment. The other is..." Florentius trails off as Ryder rushes outside the fort and into the canon that houses Fort Dawnguard. Ryder fervently looks around for either Ronthil or Orthjolf, half expecting Orthjolf to jump out and take him by suprise. Instead, Ronthil peaks out frim behind a tree and rushes over to where Serana stands a few feet back. Serana lets out a sigh as the small, frightened Bosmer pulls her into a shaky hug.  
  
"SERANAOHGODSWE'REINBIGTROUBLEORTHJOLFTOLDMETORUNANDFINDYOUANDIJUSTKEPTRUNNINGANDNOWI'MHEREANDIDON'TKNOWWHATTODOAND-" Ronthil's panicked screeching is cut off when Serana places a hand elegantly over his mouth.  
  


"Ronthil, I didn't understand a word of what you just said. Please, try to speak slower so we can actually hear what you're saying." Serana says as she pulls her hand back and Ronthil takes a deep breath.

"Orthjolf took us to a shrine for Molag Bal and then he told me to run and not to stop until I found you if I value my life. Molag Bal sounded furious and I think Orthjolf might be in trouble." Ronthil squeaks out as he glances between Serana and Ryder. Serana and Ryder glance at each other, then down at Ronthil, then Florentius startles all three of them.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. The other vampire is, to my knowledge, stuck in Coldharbour." Florentius yells, causing Ryder to almost double over from the Imperial lunatics sudden appearence.  
  
"By the Nine, Florentius, are you trying to KILL me?" Ryder asks as he looks at Florentius, miffed. The man sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and apologizes for almost killing the Dragonborn. Serana, however, looks terrified. Ryder remembers how she told him about her experience with becoming a Daughter of Coldharbour, his tail dropping low. He turns to Serana and pats her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. You can stay here if you-"

"No!... No, I'm coming with. You'll probably need me anyways, you guys always do." Serana jokes as she jabs Ryder's arm with her elbow and flashes him a grin. Ryder smiles and walks back into the fort with Florentius. Ryder has Florentius point out where this shrine for Molag Bal is located on Isran's map once they are back inside the fort. Durak offers to go with them to the shrine, but Ryder assures him they'll be fine. Isran, Serana, and Ryder ride out into the forest while Ronthil hides with Bran and Sceolang, Serana having snuck him in while the others weren't looking. The two pups don't seem to mind the new company as they happily roll onto their backs for some much appreciated belly rubs, and Ronthil is just as happy to comply.

The two Dawnguard members and vampire finally reach the shrine as they dismount their steads and take careful steps forward, Isran with his crossbow at the ready. For a good while, nothing happens. The forest is calm, and the only sounds heard can be the wind blowing through the trees and some elk grazing at a nearby river. Ryder steps forth and places his paw at the base of the shrine, the booming voice of Molag Bal disrupting the peaceful silence.  
  
"So, you have finally come, Dragonborn." Molag Bal sneers in his usual tone, making Serana shiver.  
  
"We're here for Orthjolf." Ryder retorts, not in the mood for idle chatting.  
  
Molag Bal clicks his tongue and sighs. "Ah, yes, Orthjolf, the traitorous bastard." He ends the sentence with a growl, making everyone, including Isran, shudder. "I suppose I can give him back to you, since he has become quite boring to me already. If I'm being honest, I'm a little disappointed that he was only able to last 13 hours, I expected more from him." Molag Bal says with a fake tone of sadness in his voice. For a few moments, everything is quiet, then there's a flash of bright light, and Molag Bal is gone once again.  
  
Ryder is the first to look down, and hurriedly pulls off his fur cape to cover the very naked and very beaten looking body of Orthjolf. Serana looks down at Orthjolf with a mixture of horror and pity, while Isran is stunned. Orthjolf is shaking, eyes shut tight as Ryder covers him with the soft fur cape, trying to be as gentle as possible. Isran clears his throat awkwardly as he glances up at the sky. "So... are we still going to kill him?" Isran asks in a confused tone, prompting Ryder and Serana to glare at him.  
  
"No, we are not killing him." Ryder says plainly as he picks up the now covered Orthjolf.  
  
"Honestly, I agree with Ryder. Sure, Orthjolf was a bastard that needed a good smack upside the head or two, but not this. Not even he deserved this." Serana says as he she looks at the crumpled form in Ryder's arms, shivering at the thought of what Molag Bal did to him. Isran sighs, but doesn't protest.

"Fine, I still don't entirely trust you, but I trust Ryder. If he thinks we should try reforming this vampire too, I won't argue. But I don't want it getting loose or biting anyone, you hear?" Isran barks at Ryder as the Lykaios nods and walks over to carefully mount his horse. Somehow, the trio, now with Orthjolf in toe, have a safe journey back to Dayspring Canyon. Durak, Gunmar, and a few other hunters vocalize their concerns, Sorin and Florentius want to run tests on Orthjolf, and Celann and Agmaer are mostly just curious about the whole situation. Ryder ignores them all as he walks up a spiral staircase to the sleeping quarters of the fort and carefully lays Orthjolf down on one of the beds. It hurts Ryder just to look at the condition Orthjolf is in, his sides an alarming shade of purple, his backside is painfully red, and his body is covered in cuts and gashes. Ryder, with the help of Florentius, gets busy casting a healing spell to help Orthjolf patch up his wounds. All vampires have the natural ability of regeneration, but in his current state, Orthjolf's body is simply too exhausted to treat most of his wounds.

Ryder downs his third magika potion as he continues to emit a healing glow from his paws. After almost an hour of healing, most of Orthjolf's wounds have been fully healed, minus some bruising on his sides and some scars on his back. Ryder pulls a blanket over Orthjolf's unconscious body and sits down in a nearby chair. He watches Orthjolf'd chest rise and fall as he takes in calm, even breaths. Serana is right, Orthjolf is a bastard, but he didn't deserve to be tortured for 13 hours straight. Ryder closes his eyes as his tail flicks in irritation, thinking about what to do next when Orthjolf wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay everyone, they won't kill Orthjolf, I promise. He's definitely 100% safe in a fort full of vampire hunters.  
> But seriously, he'll be fine.


	5. Birthday Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy piece of birthday art I made to celebrate. I'm so small (4'11 ft) compared to Orthjolf and Celann. Don't worry, I started working on the next chapter and will release it on Saturday. For now, have this UwU


	6. Orthjolf awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orthjolf finally wakes up, but kinda freaks out about being in Fort Dawnguard.  
> The others aren't happy he's here any more than he is.
> 
> Also OMG I'M SO SORRY THIS ONE IS LATE! I really meant to get it out sooner but then life hit and stuff got jacked. I'll try to publish the next chapter tomorrow, but some IRL stuff is currently going on so there is no guarantee. I just want you guys to know that I won't abandon this I promise, I'll feed ya'll with a new chapter soon.

Orthjolf's eyes fluttered open as he finally came too. He squinted to see through hazy eyes as he griped the soft material underneath him. Orthjolf tried to remember what happened after Molag Bal had taken a break from torturing him. He remembers being thrown and then landing on what he assumes was grass, meaning Molag Bal must have thrown him out of Coldharbour and back into Nirn. He doesn't remember much past that, though he wishes Molag Bal would've just killed him. He rubs his eyes as he looks around at the stone walls surrounding him, the sconces bathing the room in a soft, peaceful glow. Orthjolf attempts to sit up, but his efforts are met with the protests of his sore body as he falls back onto the mattress beneath him. Orthjolf closes his eyes again as he tries to piece together what happened between his time in Coldharbour and now. He told Ronthil to go find Serana as a last ditch effort to escape an eternity in Coldharbour, and judging by how he's alive and somewhat comfortable, Ronthil must have actually found her. But Serana had sided with the Dawnguard and their mangy Lykaios member, who she somehow befriended. She plotted with them to kill Harkon, her father.

. . . Harkon. . . Where the hell was that bastard when the castle was. . . fuck it, he's dead now anyways. There's now way he survived when they stormed the castle, especially not if Serana and that mutt were there when it happened. Orthjolf rubs his forehead as another migraine pounds in his skull. Orthjolf tries to recollect his thoughts as he props himself up onto his elbows, the action surprisingly not causing him immense pain. When he finally puts two and two together and realizes that he's been taken to the hideout of the Dawnguard, he feels his stomach drop. He feels like he might be sick all over again, flinching when he hears footsteps shuffling towards him. He glances over to see almost 8 Dawnguard members looking down at him. Their silent staring contest goes on for what feels like an eternity before the Lykaios finally speaks.

"Well, um, I'm glad that your awake. Does anything feel broken or strange?" He asks with surprising sincerity, but Orthjolf is in no mood to speak with the Dawnguard's pet.  
  
"This whole fucking situation is strange, you mutt!" Orthjolf snaps at Ryder as he sits up, pain coursing through his lower back as he winces. Durak steps forward and practically snarls at the vampire.  
  
"It would do you some good to hold your tongue unless you want me to put a bolt through your skull. The only reason you're still alive is because Ryder is giving you a chance, so don't get comfy, vampire." He threatens as Orthjolf shoots him a glare. Ryder clears his throat as Durak turns to leave the room, less than happy by Orthjolf's presence.

"Um, I apologize about that. I understand that this whole situation is less than ideal for a lot of people. I just hope that-" Ryder is cut off, however, when Orthjolf interjects.

"Listen, mutt. The only reason you aren't dead yet is because I don't have the strength right now to stand up and rip you to pieces. That, and this place is armed to the teeth with vampire hunters. If I even had half my strength back right now you would be... you would... oh no." Orthjolf can't finish his sentence as he feels the acrid bile from his stomach coming back up his throat. He frantically grabs the bucket at the side of the bed he was resting in and turns away from the group of Dawnguard members, gagging as vomit pours into the bucket. His grip on the wooden object tightens as his face reddens with embarrassment and shame. Orthjolf lightens his grip, not wanting to break the wooden bucket and spill it's contents. He stays silent as he realizes just how powerless he is in this situation. For once, he needs to play it smart and act more friendly, gaining their trust until he can find a way to escape or kill them. He's unsure of why exactly the vampire hunters would keep him alive, but he might as well make the most of it.


End file.
